Superhero Cacat
by BeruduCinta
Summary: Mau jadi superhero? Nggak juga. Mau jadi penjahat? Mau, mau, mau! Kerjaan mereka cuman ngacauin kota, tetapi masih saja nganggap diri superhero. Eh, terpenting kami superhero. Thx my sister yang sudah repot2 ngebeta. Chapter: 1


_Di kediaman Namikaze…_

Ketidakjujuran.

Suatu hal yang selalu dilupakan oleh para _superhero, _dan diajarkan pada anak-anak selama berpuluh-puluh tahun lamanya. Mereka semua selalu menutupi jati diri masing-masing dengan alasan tidak enak atau takut diganggu oleh orang awam, jika jati diri mereka diketahui. Oleh karena itu, walaupun kostum yang digunakan mereka memiliki celana dalam di luar, atau lubang hidung mereka tertutupi oleh topeng khas _superhero_, hal tersebut tidaklah meganggu, dibandingkan dengan gangguan para _fans_.

"TIDAK SETUJU!" teriak Naruto, nggak mau nerima pendapat kakaknya mengenai _superhero_ kesayangannya, _spiderman_.

Naruto Uzumaki adalah anak SMA biasa-biasa saja. Ia adalah sosok pemuda berperawakan atletis, dengan tinggi tubuh minimalis. Rambutnya berwarna pirang, hingga sering dicap sebagai _bukam_, atau bule kampung. Hidupnya sangat nyaman karena memiliki dua orang tua kaya, dan satu kakak yang benar-benar sayang adik, walaupun usilnya melebihi kakak-kakak wajar lainnya.

Pemilik rambut pirang yang sedang sibuk menciumi foto _superhero_ kesayangannya, _spiderman_, menatap kakaknya sinis. Ia tidak terima jika kakaknya selalu mengatakan, jika _spiderman_ itu adalah seorang homo yang selalu memakai baju ketat. Padahal, alasan_ spiderman_ memakai baju ketat adalah agar tidak tersangkut paku gedung disaat meloncat kesana-kemari, memburu penjahat.

"Ah, _come on_, Nar! Kau itu sudah SMA, masa masih belum bisa membedakan mana baju yang layak dan tidak jika ingin tampil di muka umum?" kata Kyuubi. Berusaha mempengaruhi adiknya, jika kostum _spiderman_ hanyalah suatu hal yang sangat konyol.

Kyuubi Uzumaki adalah mahasiswa jurusan teknik. Ia sangat pintar atau jenius layaknya si tokoh _spiderman_ sendiri, Peter Parker. _Hobby-nya_ _hang out_ sama teman kecilnya (TK), Uchiha Itachi. Mhm… bisa dibilang, walaupun Itachi dan Kyuubi selalu mengaku jika mereka berdua adalah _straight _tulen, dan sering bergonta-ganti wanita, tetapi tingkah mereka kerap kali layaknya seorang homo jadi-jadian. Misalnya, Kyuubi selalu memeluk Itachi dengan lama dan erat, ketika merasa bahagia karena nilai ujiannya mendapat nilai tertinggi (nilai yang sama dengan Uchiha sulung). Padahal, dia adalah orang yang jenius. Selain itu, Uchiha sulung, dan Kyuubi sendiri sering _bad mood_ dan merasa dijauhkan dari peradaban, ketika dicueki oleh sahabatnya karena seorang wanita. Ya, walaupun dua bukti tersebut cukup memperlihatkan mereka adalah _gay_, tetapi tetaplah Itachi dan Kyuubi tidak mengakui jika mereka adalah seseorang yang memiliki orientasi seksual menyimpang_._

Berbeda dengan Itachi dan Kyuubi, Naruto dan Sasuke adalah musuh bebuyutan semenjak bertemu. Tetapi, mereka berdua tetap digosipkan sebagai dua pemuda _gay_ oleh orang-orang yang paling senang melihat pertengkaran mereka berdua (kata: Fujoshi). Ya, walaupun mereka berdua saling baku hantam, hingga wajah mereka berdua memar-memar dan berdarah, tetapi mereka tidaklah pernah bosan atau jera untuk kembali bertengkar pada saat keesokan harinya. Bahkan setiap ada kesempatan, pasti mereka selalu adu mulut, dan saling menyindir antara satu dengan yang lainnya. Oleh karena itu, bagaimana tidak dibilang _gay_ oleh orang-orang? Mereka berdua selalu saling rindu, hingga tidak bisa menahan diri untuk saling kontak fisik, walaupun cuman sehari.

"Pokoknya, _spiderman_ itu yang terbaik!" Naruto menggebrak meja. Mulai masuk ke dalam tahap perdebatan tingkat emosi.

Kyuubi beranjak dari kursinya. Tidak suka melihat cara Naruto ketika berbicara pada dirinya. "Dia adalah homo dengan baju ketat..," kata Uzumaki Kyuubi, dengan senyuman mengejek. Semakin membuat adiknya emosi.

"_Spiderman_ keren!"

"_Spiderman_ jelek!"

"_Spiderman_ bagus!"

"_Spiderman_ busuk!"

Pertengkaran yang awalnya hanyalah adu mulut berubah menjadi pertengkaran serius. Sehingga, Kyuubi yang emosi tidak sengaja menepis aquarium berisi tarantula yang berada di atas meja belajar Naruto, dan jatuhlah aquarium tersebut ke atas lantai dengan sangat mengerikan.

"KAKAK!" teriak Naruto, disaat melihat tarantula beracun kesayangannya terjatuh ke atas lantai, dan mulai merayap-rayap dengan gemulainya, menghampiri Kyuubi.

Kyuubi yang benci _spiderman_, sekaligus laba-laba atau tarantula secara reflek menendang laba-laba di depanya sebelum menaiki kursi di sampingnya. Alhasil, laba-laba yang sedang berpikir untuk mencari tempat aman di muka bumi ini, hinggap di leher Naruto dengan mulusnya.

Dari sudut pandang Kyuubi, laba-laba atau tarantula yang hinggap di leher Naruto telah menggigit adiknya.

BRUK!

Naruto yang terkena racun tarantulanya sendiri pingsan di atas lantai.

"NARUTO!"

Keterkejutan melanda Kyuubi. Ia segera turun dari atas kursi, dan menghampiri Naruto. Lalu, dengan secepat kilat, Kyuubi mengambil ponselnya untuk menelepon_ ambulance_, dan menyelamatkan seorang adik yang nyawanya sama tragisnya dengan Peter Parker di cerita _spiderman_ episode 1.

Perdebatan yang diawali dari pembicaraan film pun kini berubah menjadi hal yang sangat serius.

* * *

**Superhero Cacat**

**Disc: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rat: M**

**Pairing: SasuNaru, ItaKyuu**

**Warn: Miss typo, abal, OOC, dan lain-lain.**

**dibeta oleh: Tazmaniadevil atau I don't care about Taz**

**Tidak suka jangan baca!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Awal Mula**

* * *

_Rival_ selalu memiliki selera bertolak belakang.

Berbeda dengan Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha lebih terobsesi dengan sosok tokoh _superhero_ macam _batman_. Jika dibilang, alasannya memilih _batman_ sebagai tokoh idolanya karena _batman_ adalah sosok pecinta kelalawar yang misterius, kaya, dan benar-benar berpikiran gelap layaknya Uchiha pada umumnya. Tetapi, jika ditanya, siapakah orang yang pantas menyandang gelar _batman_ di dunia penuh kemunafikan ini? Sasuke pasti menjawab kakaknya.

Walaupun Itachi Uchiha lebih terlihat manis, dan baik hati dibandingkan adiknya, namun sisi gelap seorang Uchiha sulung tidaklah bisa dibandingkan dengan siapapun. Bisa dibilang, jika _luminaty _memuja iblis untuk kehidupan mereka, Itachi memuja sahabatnya untuk cinta terpendamnya.

Di dalam kamar seorang Uchiha Itachi, terdapat sebuah ruangan sangat rahasia. Agar bisa mencapai ruangan tersebut haruslah merayap ditembok agar tombol rahasia masuk ke dalam ruangan bisa terbuka. Jika seseorang berhasil membuka ruangan rahasia kepunyaan Itachi, maka dia bisa melihat jika di dalam ruangan tersebut akan terdapat patung besar, foto-foto, serta pernak-pernik yang bertema Kyuubi Uzumaki. Bukan itu saja, bahkan setiap _moment _foto Itachi bersama Kyuubi pun berada di dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Kak, coba pakai baju ini!"

Sasuke tidak pernah merasa bosan untuk memaksa kakaknya agar menjadi _batman_. Setiap hari, dia selalu memaksa kakaknya untuk memakai kostum celana dalam di luar baju. Padahal Uchiha Itachi tidaklah menyukai kostum para _superhero_ di Amerika. Ia lebih menyukai kostum-kostum laga kolosal di Indonesia. Semacam Tutur Tinular. Meskipun ada kostum yang ingin dipakai Itachi. Kostum itu adalah _black spiderman_. Tetapi, Sasuke tidak menyukai hal tersebut dengan alasan 'si Dobe menyukai _spiderman_.' Entah siapa si Dobe itu, tetapi orang yang selalu dihina Sasuke sangatlah berpengaruh pada kehidupan Uchiha bungsu.

"Tidak mau, Sasuke..," informasi Uchiha sulung, tanpa melihat adiknya yang sedang berdiri di dekat pintu sambil membawa kostum_ batman_.

Sasuke mendekati Itachi. "Tapi, kak, kostum ini benar-benar berfungsi layaknya jubah _batman_. Kakak bisa terbang layaknya kelalawar, dan meloncat kesana-kemari seperti tokoh _superhero_ kesayanganku..," kata Uchiha bungsu, masih bersikukuh dengan kegilaan otaknya.

Seperti Itachi Uchiha, otak Sasuke sangatlah jenius layaknya pemeran _iron man_ dan _batman_. Diiringi dengan obsesinya atas _batman_, Sasuke berusaha menciptakan sebuah kostum _superhero_ untuk kakaknya. Tetapi, memang yang namanya Uchiha Itachi sangatlah berpendirian kuat, ia tetaplah tidak mau memakai kostum tersebut, walaupun Sasuke mengatakan 'dia bisa terbang ketika memakai kostum aneh tersebut.'

"Ayolah, Kak..," bujuk Sasuke dengan mata berbinar-binar, untuk pertama kalinya memohon pada seseorang. "Nanti aku akan memohon pada Naruto untuk berkunjung ke rumahnya, dan mengambil foto Kyuubi yang sedang mandi, bagaimana?" tawar Sasuke, mengeluarkan kartu terakhirnya untuk mendapatkan keinginanan terakhirnya sebagai seorang manusia.

Itachi berpikir 3 detik. Ia memikirkan sesosok Kyuubi di dalam keadaan yang tidak-tidak.

"_Deal..,_" kata Itachi, tanpa basa-basi lagi, mulai lupa diri. "Tetapi dengan beberapa syarat..," Uchiha sulung memutar kursi belajarnya. Ia memandang adik semata wayangnya, Sasuke.

"Apa itu, kak?" tanya Sasuke.

"Pertama, aku tidaklah mau memakai celana dalam di luar kostumku..," Uchiha sulung tersenyum dengan penuh hayalan akan kostumnya nanti. "Dan kedua…," Itachi menghela napas, sejenak. "Akulah yang menentukan senjata apa yang akan aku gunakan disaat menjadi _superhero_.."

Mendengar permintaan kakaknya yang begitu mudah untuk dilaksanakan, senyuman Sasuke semakin lebar.

"Syarat diterima, _Mr. Hero_," ujar Uchiha bungsu sambil mengacungkan jempol ke arah kakaknya.

Kegilaan Itachi akan Kyuubi sangatlah bisa diandalkan. Oleh karena itu, Uchiha bungsu merasa beruntung. Lagipula, Uchiha Itachi berpikir inilah saatnya untuk melepaskan rasa cintanya pada Kyuubi, dan berusaha menjadi sahabat nyata bagi Uzumaki sulung sendiri. Meskipun, pada awalnya Itachi berniat untuk mendapatkan foto Kyuubi, tetapi pada akhirnya, dia hanya berharap bisa menemukan sosok wanita cantik yang bisa dia cintai layaknya _superhero-superhero_ di Amerika.

**BeruduCinta**

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Lihat kondisi adikmu!"

"A—aw, sakit ibu!"

Kushina adalah seseorang wanita pembisnis yang sangat sukses. Tetapi, meskipun dirinya dan Minato memiliki kekayaan yang melimpah, sepasang suami-istri tersebut tidaklah pernah lupa akan keberadaan mereka. Bahkan, ketika mendengar kabar Naruto digigit oleh tarantula, sepasang suami-istri tersebut langsung melaju dari kantor menuju rumah sakit di pusat kota.

"Ka—kak..," terdengar suara Naruto yang baru saja bangun dari pingsannya. Ia hendak menggerak-gerakan tangannya untuk memanggil kakaknya. "Ke—kemari!" dengan nada sedih, dari atas kasur Naruto meminta kakaknya untuk datang ke arahnya.

Setelah selesai mengusap-usap pipi yang dicubit ibunya dengan keras, Kyuubi mendekati adiknya. Dengan merasa bersalah, Uzumaki Kyuubi memegang tangan adiknya. "Ada apa, Dik?" tanyanya, dengan nada sedih. Kyuubi mendekatkan telingnya pada bibir Naruto.

"Ji—jik aku me—menjadi _spiderman_ merah, ka—kau jadilah _spiderman_ hitam..," Naruto berbisik lemah di telinga Kyuubi. "I—ini adalah permintaan terakhirku se—sebelum a—aku berpergian me—menjadi seorang pa—pahlawan..," tangisan kegilaan akan harapannya untuk menjadi seorang _superhero_ macam _spiderman_ mulai muncul di mata biru Naruto.

Kyuubi pasti sudah memukul adiknya, jika Naruto tidak di dalam kondisi kritis. Alhasil, karena merasa bersalah dan sedih, Uzumaki sulung hanyalah menganggukan kepalanya, mulai memutuskan untuk bertanggung jawab dengan cara mengabulkan permintaan adiknya, walaupun permintaan tersebut tidaklah masuk akal bagi mahasiswa biasa.

"Aku akan meminta _professor_ kampus untuk membantuku dalam membuat peralatan _spiderman_..," Kyuubi mengelus rambut adiknya dengan penuh kasih sayang, sedangkan Minato dan Kushina hanya bisa saling berpelukan, menangis, ketika mendengar permintaan terakhir anak bungsunya. "Kau cepatlah sembuh!" Kyuubi mencubit pipi Naruto. "Nanti kita loncat-loncat di gedung secara bersamaan. Ya, itupun kalau hayalanmu berhasil diwujudkan melalui peralatan _modern_ di jaman sekarang..," katanya, mulai nggak jelas.

Mata biru Naruto langsung bersinar ketika mendengar perkataan kakaknya.

"Terima kasih, Kak..," dengan segera Naruto bangkit dari atas kasur. "Ayo, kita ke _professor _kakak sekarang!" teriaknya, tiba-tiba semangat, lupa dengan sekaratnya.

"Ka—KAU!" teriak Kyuubi, emosi. Kesal karena kondisi Naruto ternyata baik-baik saja.

Naruto tersenyum iblis. "Kenapa, Kak?" tanyanya, dengan nada menyebalkan. "Tidak mungkin laba-laba kesayanganku akan menggigitku..," Uzumaki bungsu mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Mau bagaimanapun dia adalah peliharaanku..," katanya, sehingga membuat Kyuubi tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. "_Trims_ atas penemuannya..," Naruto melemparkan botol kecil ke arah Kyuubi. "Temuan racun yang digunakan oleh Juliet di serial Romeo dan Juliet sangatlah berguna..," komentar adik Kyuubi dengan sangat gilanya.

Kushina dan Minato yang merasakan aura anak sulungnya berubah menjadi sangat buruk berpikir untuk keluar kamar. Mau bagaimanapun, mereka berdua telah membantu Naruto untuk mengerjai Kyuubi karena suatu ancaman yang sangat mengerikan dari anak bungsunya.

"Kau tidak mungkin mencabut omonganmu, bukan?" tanya Naruto, mengingat sangat baik, jika kakaknya adalah pemuda yang sangat menjaga omongannya. "Atau, ini pertama kalinya kau akan menarik sebuah omongan, Kyuubi Uzumaki?" tanya Naruto, dengan nada sedih, seolah-olah Kyuubi adalah penjahatnya di sini.

Uzumaki sulung memandang botol di tangannya. Rupanya, penemuannya sendiri yang telah menghancurkan harga dirinya. Ia telah dibohongi oleh seorang anak kecil karena penemuan bodoh yang dikiranya bakal berguna diwaktu kelak nanti. Lagipula si _Michael_ (nama laba-laba Naruto), begitu sangat menyebalkan. Tidak salah Kyuubi membenci laba-laba karena laba-laba adalah sosok binatang yang pandai _acting_ layaknya Naruto.

_Terkutuk kau, the Aphothecary!_

Kyuubi mengutuk tempat yang telah menjual racun pada Romeo.

"NARUTO!" teriak Kyuubi, tidak terima dipecundangi, sehingga salah satu pasien di rumah sakit tersebut pun nyaris meninggal karena terkena serangan jantung.

.

.

Kisah yang diawali dari obsesi akan _superhero,_ dan berubah menjadi kecacatan—di saat dua tokoh _superhero_ yang terkenal selalu membantu umat banyak, tiba-tiba menjadi suatu kerusakan bagi orang-orang di sekitar mereka.

Naruto dan Sasuke yang memiliki kejeniusan dalam bidang yang berbeda, menjadikan kakak-kakak mereka sebagai pion untuk kesenangan pribadi.

Bagaimana nasib Itachi yang awalnya hanyalah beranggapan semua akan baik-baik saja, harus terjebak dengan sesosok manusia yang diduganya adalah 'Mary Jane-nya'? Bagaimana nasib Naruto dan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba ingin menjadi tokoh jahat hanya karena ingin menambah kenikmatan tersendiri, disaat kakak-kakak mereka kerepotan untuk mempertahankan persahabatan?

Semua akan terjawab dalam drama _superhero_ yang tidak masuk akal ini.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

Ini adalah _fic_ yang tadinya nggak mau di _publish_ karena cuman _fic_ aneh. Tetapi, adik Berudu yang sangat suka dengan hal-hal berbau aneh, meminta _fic_ ini dilanjutkan di _fanfiction _saja. Entah kenapa dia sangat menyukai _fic _ini, Berudu juga masih mencari jawabannya.

_See 'ya again!_


End file.
